


A Day in the Life of Mr. Gold, Currently Five Months Along

by madwriter223



Series: Gamma!Archie/Omega!Gold [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. ^__^</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Mr. Gold, Currently Five Months Along

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the series

**A Day in the Life of Mr. Gold, Currently Five Months Along**

  
  
  
Gold grumbled sleepily and burrowed further under the covers.  
  
“None of that, Trinket.” Archie admonished him gently, pulling the covers down and pressing a lingering kiss to Gold's temple. “Your breakfast will get cold. C'mon, wakey-wakey.”  
  
Gold huffed tiredly and lifted his head. “Why must there always be a morning?”  
  
Archie just chuckled and helped him up into a seating position, placing a few pillows behind him against the headboard. Gold leaned back with a huge yawn, rubbing his eyes. He accepted the kiss Archie pressed to his lips, sighing slightly while his mate petted his bulging belly.  
  
“How did you sleep, Trinket?” Archie asked, fingers rubbing soothingly at the taunt skin.  
  
“Too short, that's how I slept.” Gold yawned one last time, then relaxed. “You mentioned breakfast.”  
  
“Yes, I did.” The Gamma grabbed the tray and presented it with a careful flourish. “Eggs Benedict with sour cream, toasts with raspberry jam, a side of bacon and fresh squeezed orange juice.”  
  
Gold eyed the selection and curled his lip. “I should find this disgusting, shouldn't I?”  
  
“It's fine. You're pregnant and eating for three, after all.”  
  
The Omega's stomach took that moment to rumble, so Gold shrugged and dug in.  
  
*~*  
  
Gold entered his shop and sighed in relief. Archie was a wonderful mate, no denying it, but ever since he got pregnant, the Gamma had developed an unfortunate tendency to hover. Some parts were pleasant, like breakfast in bed, other parts were not, like bing asked a hundred times a day 'How are you feeling?' He was pregnant and bloated, how else was he supposed to feel?  
  
Gold walked into his office and sat at his desk, opening his rent books. Pongo lay down on his overlarge pillow, snuffling quietly before settling down. Gold noted down who he had collected the rent from the day before, then checked who was due next.  
  
Moonrise street, due on Wednesday. That meant three private houses and Granny's quaint little hotel. He'd remind Ruby at the diner after lunch.  
  
The phone rung, startling Pongo into giving a sharp bark. Gold shushed him, the picked up the receiver. “Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer, this is Mr. Gold speaking.”  
  
“Good morning. Um, this is Bill Randall.”  
  
“Mr. Randall. If this is about your deal-”  
  
“No, no! I swear I'll have the money ready. I still have two weeks, right?”  
  
Gold checked in another book. “You have eighteen days before your deadline.”  
  
“I'll definitely have the money ready by then, I swear on my life.”  
  
“I'll take that under consideration should you fail to produce my money.” He paused, letting that sink in. “Then what is this about?”  
  
“I have this friend. He needs a small loan.”  
  
Gold hummed, taking out a small notebook. “How small?”  
  
“Couple thousand.”  
  
Gold hummed thoughtfully. “And your 'friend's' name”?  
  
“Jared Hedson.”  
  
Gold paused in his note taking. “I am not familiar with that name.” And he knew everyone in Storybrooke.  
  
“He moved here from Broxton last week, but I've known him for a year now. He's a solid fellow, I can even vouch for him.”  
  
Gold didn't make it his policy not to risk deals with outsiders, so he nodded to himself. “Very well then. Mr. Randall, I will meet that 'friend' of yours and hear him out. I may be at the docks in one hour.  
  
There was a hushed conversation on the other line. “That's great. We'll be there.”  
  
“Good bye, Mr. Randal.”  
  
*~*  
  
“Jared, this is Mr. Gold.” Randall introduced him.  
  
The large Alpha stared at him, then snorted. “You're kidding, right? This is an Omega. A pregnant Omega.”  
  
“Jared, shut up.” Randall hissed at him.  
  
“Oh come off it! What kind of wimp are you if you're scared of an Omega?!”  
  
Pongo growled, bearing his teeth at the Alpha. Gold clicked his tongue and the Dalmatian sat obediently. “Mr. Hedson, no one is forcing you to make this deal. I assume you will find the money on your own. I'm sure everyone will understand that you didn't want to risk dealing with me.”  
  
“Are you saying I'm afraid of you?” the Alpha growled, walking up to the pawnbroker and looming over him threateningly.  
  
Gold stared back at him calmly. “If the shoe fits.”  
  
The Alpha snarled, leaning down so that his face was inches from Gold's. “Here's the deal, _Omega_. You give me all the money I want, and in _exchange_ , I'll let you leave here unharmed. So why don't you do what you should, then go back home to clean the bathroom or something?” he said, smirking arrogantly.  
  
The pawnbroker curled his lip in disdain. “Why don't you back off and go do something constructive, like brush your teeth?”  
  
Hedson snarled and took a swing with his fist. Before he could land a punch, Gold's hand snapped forward and clenched on the Alpha's groin. The Omega squeezed mercilessly, twisting his wrist at the same time. The Alpha made a sound like a slaughtered pig, folding in on himself. Gold lifted his cane and struck the large man across the shoulders, bringing him to his knees. A few more well-placed hits had the Alpha curled up on the ground, arms wrapped protectively around his head.  
  
“Mr. Hedson.” Gold said calmly, placing his cane back against his leg. “I'm sure you'll understand that I would rather eat glass than make a deal with you. Mr. Randall, please think twice next time you ask me to come down here before your deadline.”  
  
“Yes, sir, Mr. Gold. I apologize.”  
  
“I will get you, bitch.” Hedson hissed around his broken nose.  
  
Gold reached into his pocket, took out his gun and calmly fired a single shot. The bullet embedded itself in the ground half an inch from the Alpha's face.  
  
“I invite you to try.” Gold said, then turned and left, Pongo trotting after him.  
  
Randall watched him go then turned to the Alpha. “You should be happy he only beat you up. I _told_ you not to mouth off to him! There's a goddamn reason why the whole town's afraid of him.”  
  
Hedson tried to roll himself onto his back, but couldn't. “Fuck. I think he broke my ribs.” He grunted. “I'm gonna get that stuck up bitch.”  
  
“I wouldn't.” Randall said, shaking his head.  
  
“Yeah, what's he gonna do?”  
  
“Beat you up again. Tell his dog to rip your throat out. Shoot you in the groin three times to made sure he got everything. Make you disappear. Bury you alive in the forest. You have no idea how many things he could do to you.” Randal started walking towards his car. “Get up, I'll take you to the hospital.”  
  
*~*  
  
Archie pulled a chair out for him, and Gold sunk gratefully into the seat, stretching his aching feet. Archie sat down opposite him and a moment later Ruby walked up to them, smiling. “Good afternoon, gents. What it'll be today?”  
  
“The usual for me. But add pickles.” Gold said, sipping the complementary water she'd handed him.  
  
“I'll have some of you delicious soup.” Archie said pleasantly, and Gold scowled at him. “What?”  
  
“That's all you're having?”  
  
“I'm just not very hungry.”  
  
Gold shook his head with a huff, then addressed Ruby. “He'll have the soup, some meatloaf and sweet potatoes.”  
  
“Gotcha. Anything else?”  
  
“... two more meatloaf, but give those to the dog.”  
  
Ruby blinked, then shrugged. “Okay. So that'll be the Preggers Special, Father-to-be Food Galore and some Yum-Yums for the pooch. Anything to drink?”  
  
“Tea, please.”  
  
“Same.”  
  
“Coming right up.” Ruby nodded, then walked off.  
  
As soon as she left, Gold turned to his mate. “Don't think I didn't notice you've been eating less lately.”  
  
“I'm just not hungry, Trinket. Nothing to worry about.”   
  
Gold stared at him, not blinking.  
  
Archie sighed. “I've just been worrying a lot lately. About you, about the babies, about the birth. Then I just... lose my appetite.”  
  
“I did warn you about the worrying, didn't I?” Archie gave a sad nod. “Look. I feel fine, Doc Pickins said everything was okay during my last checkup and I'm having a C-section. So far, everything is fine. So eat. I will not have you starving yourself for the next four months.”  
  
Archie gave him a small smile. “I'll try, Trinket.”  
  
“See that you do.”  
  
*~*  
  
Gold ignored the secretary and walked into the office. “Madam Mayor, I'm here for our appointment.”  
  
“Yes, come in, Mr. Gold. Sit.”  
  
Gold, who had already seated himself in an armchair, just smirked.  
  
“Right. Would you like anything to drink? Some chamomile tea? Coffee? To leave the dog outside?”  
  
“No, thank you.” Gold scratched behind Pongo's ears, smirking when Regina pursed her lips in displeasure. “Shall we get started?”  
  
“The architect is running a little late, we'll have to wait.”  
  
“Very well then.” Gold nodded, leaning back in the comfortable armchair. Was this velor?  
  
Regina was silent for a moment, searching for a topic. “You're looking... big. It's a surprise you still fit into your suits.”  
  
“It's called having a good tailor, Madam Mayor. It pays to be prepared, after all pregnancy has its side-effects. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you haven't yet found someone special enough to get pregnant with. Are you still looking or have you lost all hope?”  
  
Regina gritted her teeth, face reddening in anger.  
  
God just looked at her smugly. It was always a joy when he sponsored a town project. The Queen always had to be perfectly polite and nice, lest he change his mind. Working with her then brought him much amusement.  
  
Gold hoped the architect would be very late. He was curious how much it took for the Queen to turn purple with rage.  
  
*~*  
  
Gold paused in his work when he heard the door bell ring. He told Pongo to stay, then got up and limped into the display room. “Good afternoon, Sheriff Swan. How may I help you today?”  
  
“You can tell me what you know about the assault on Jared Hedson.”  
  
“I wouldn't call it assault. Merely a light beating.”  
  
“You broke his nose and cracked three ribs!”  
  
“Like I said, a light beating.”  
  
“Do you know he wants to press charges?”  
  
“Would it help if I mentioned that he raised his fist at me?”  
  
That gave the Sheriff pause. “He hit you?”  
  
“He certainly wanted to. I simply acted in protection of myself and my unborn children.”  
  
Emma scowled, thinking. “Do you have anyone to confirm that?”  
  
“Mr. William Randall was present at the time.”  
  
“I know, I already talked to him. He said you were provoked.”  
  
“I was indeed. And in the law you uphold, 'an Omega acting in defense of their unborn or born offspring is excused from any acts of violence they may commit'.”  
  
She huffed in frustration. “Knowing you, it's a direct quote.”  
  
“Perhaps.” Gold replied with a smug smirk.  
  
She scowled at him for a moment more, for the principle of the thing.  
  
“Good day, Sheriff Swan.” Gold said firmly and she left, huffing at him the entire way.  
  
*~*  
  
Marco smiled widely, hugging Archie in greeting. “Welcome, friend, welcome.” He turned and smiled brightly at the Omega. “And hello to you, Mr. Gold. You seem in excellent health today.”  
  
“I am.” Gold shook his hand in greeting.  
  
“Marco.” Archie laid a hand on the carpenter's shoulder. “I'm sorry, but we can't stay long. We just wanted to see how the furniture is coming along.”  
  
“I understand, my friend. It is getting late, I was just heading home myself.” Marco replied, patting the Gamma's shoulder, then led the two to his workshop. “I'm nearly finished with the cradles. The green one needs one more coat of paint, I thought I'd do that tomorrow, then get started on the dresser.”  
  
“And the purple one?” Gold asked, looking the cradles over carefully.  
  
“The purple one is done.” Marco said, patting the wooden frame. “You can take it home with you today, if you wish. I can lend you a wagon to pull it along.”  
  
“I'll pick them both up tomorrow evening.” Archie offered. “I'll come by a little earlier, so we can chat.”  
  
“I'd be happy to, my friend.”  
  
Archie smiled, then turned to his mate. “What do you think, Trinket? Do you like them?”  
  
Gold nodded, then straightened with some difficulty. “There are masterfully done. Excellent work, Marco.”  
  
Marco smiled. “I am glad then.”  
  
*~*  
  
“Maybe I should call a cab.” Archie offered, rubbing a hand against Gold's back.  
  
“You are _not_ calling a cab for the three blocks we have left.” The Omega snarled, gritting his teeth. Then he sighed, softening his tone. “I can make it home by myself.”  
  
Archie frowned worriedly. “Trinket, I don't understand. We both know walking this much is getting difficult for you. Why do you insist on it? There's no shame in admitting you need some help!”  
  
Gold was silent for a minute, collecting his thoughts. “In a month's time, maybe less, I will be on enforced bed-rest because my leg won't manage that much extra weight. Until that time, I want to walk as much as possible. I can rest in bed later. But for now, let me walk.”  
  
Archie stared at him for long moments, then kneeled down and started massaging Gold's swollen ankles, trying to help the pain pass.  
  
*~*  
  
Gold sighed deeply, leaning back against the bathtub. He closed his eyes as he felt his aching muscles relaxing, the tension finally leaking out of him.  
  
He opened his eyes when he felt hands in his head, tipping it backwards.  
  
“Keep still,” Archie murmured, smiling softly. “I'll wash your hair for you.”  
  
Gold smiled at him and reached up, pulling his mate in for a kiss.  
  
Fin


End file.
